


Overwriting the Memories

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a little stocking stuffer for Arenee1999's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overwriting the Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arenee1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/gifts).



> Written as a little stocking stuffer for Arenee1999's Fandom Stocking 2013.

It was a difficult time of year for Jack, Christmas always brought back memories of Charlie and he usually tried to avoid the holiday by shutting himself away at home and ignoring everyone.

He couldn't do that this year though, he had Daniel and Daniel had lost so much more than Jack had that when he'd asked Jack if they could have a tree and decorate Jack didn't have the heart to say no.

To be honest, he'd delighted in seeing Daniel's almost childlike delight at choosing the perfect tree and decorations. Choosing lights for both the tree and to hang outside the house, along with a family of snowmen to stand beside the front porch. Jack had to admit the place looked festive but not too tacky.

Now it was Christmas Eve. There were piles of gaily wrapped presents under the tree, Sam and Janet were in the kitchen organising the food while in the living room Daniel was trying to explain all the traditions of Christmas to Teal'c.

Jack stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, for the first time in a very long time he realised he was actually content. Catching Daniel's eye, he smiled, receiving a beaming smile in return. This was what it was all about and Jack wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
